Transformers: Horns from Hell (2019 film)
7 years after The Last Knight, taking place in the year 2025, the Autobots investigate the Horns from Hell from beneath Los Angeles, Jordan River in India, Northern China, Russia, Namibia, Africa and Australia as they learn to discover that the Horns are really Unicron, who has been posing as Earth for a millennia, and Optimus gains help from Cade and a suddenly survived Sam Witwicky to prevent Unicron from awakening. Premieres: June 28, 2019 Characters: Humans: *Cade Yeager (Mark Wahlberg) - the human protagonist and an inventor, he is now married to Vivian and had adopted Izabella, much to Tessa's chagrin, and he's been having trouble with Tessa's partying in Los Angeles in College *Vivian Wembly-Yeager (Laura Haddock) - Cade's wife and Tessa's stepmother, and Izabella's adoptive mother *Izabella Yeager (Isabella Moner) - Cade and Vivian's adoptive daughter, and Tessa's new stepsister, whom she refers as an "evil spawn" *N.E.S.T.: reformed when humans and Transformers are working together again after the events of The Last Knight **General Leslie Daryl (Paul Giamatti) - the hot-headed, flame tempered boss of N.E.S.T., who is not a villain, just a Hate-Sink who does nothing but shout at his men, even suspending Lennox for having no control over his men, and yelling at Cade and Sam for being in the operation, which Cade lashes out against him for his hot-tempered attitude, he was last seen being fired from the force and killed by Waspinator. **Colonel William Lennox (Josh Duhamel) - clashes with General Daryl **Robert Epps (Tyrese Gibson) - clashes with General Daryl, and has to reckon with his loud wife, Monique, who she's always yelling at, which is one of the main focuses on Epps trying to be a good father to his kids and show his wife that he does not want to be talked at **Myron Dyson (Jason Statham) - Shane's father, who tends to get angry with him everytime for drag racing, so he has Autobot Blurr keep a close eye on him so he doesn't do anything reckless, he even becomes fire-forged friends with Cade when they have to deal with disciplining their kids for dating behind their backs *Government: **General Malcolm Ferris (Samuel L. Jackson) - the main human antagonist, being manipulated by Quintessa into using weapons to destroy Unicron, but doesn't know he's a pawn in her game he kills her revealing to her that he has Megatron's Spark, near the end, after releasing Unicron, he shouts "hail Unicron", and was killed by Myron and Galvatron dies with him because of his Spark. *Los Angeles: one of the Horns there **Sam Witwicky (Shia LaBeouf) - the human deuteragonist, now works as a school teacher having survived a tornado alongside his father and wife, Carly while crossing a country in 2015, his relationship with his son, Danny is one of the film's main focuses **Carly Spencer-Witwicky (Rosie Huntington-Whitey) - Sam's wife and Danny's mother after the events of Dark of the Moon **Danny Witwicky (Jacob Tremblay) - Sam and Carly's 12-year old son, who was born in the year 2013 after Dark of the Moon **Ron Witwicky (Kevin Dunn) - Sam's father and a widower after losing his wife, Judith in a tornado during a cross country, he has been living in a house next door to Sam to help him, such as the time when Tessa and Shane threw a wild party at his house in his pool to get under his skin and would force everyone to give him their cellphones after they answered their passcodes and he would call their parents for their misbehaviors **Tessa Yeager (Nicola Peltz) - runs wild parties with her college mates, even irritating Sam at his house one time, which gets her trouble with Ron, who calls Cade about her behavior, which gets her into an argument with Cade about her misbehavior about getting drunk, being rude to Izabella referring her as an "evil spawn" **Shane Dyson (Jack Reynor) - gets into trouble by Ron when he calls his father (played by Jason Statham), who suddenly clashes with Cade about their kids dating behind their backs through the Romeo and Juliet Law **Sarah Lennox (Kim Raver) - Bill's wife **Annie Lennox (Daisy Ridley) - Bill's daughter, who is friends with Tessa, but usually disagrees with her wild plans **Monique Epps (Taraji P. Henson) - Robert's wife, who is usually loud with her kids for running a wild party at Sam's house with Tessa, she is usually hard on Rob, telling him he has no control **Shareeka Epps (Letitia Wright) - one of Rob and Monique's four daughters **Shaniqua Epps (Laura Harrier) - one of Rob and Monique's four daughters, who is friends with Tessa **Sheleeka Epps (Ajiona Alexus) - one of Rob and Monique's four daughters **Mozambiqua Epps (Zendaya) - one of Rob and Monique's four daughters **Fred Epps (Jovan Adepo) - Rob and Monique's only son *Jordan River in India: ** *Northern China: **??? *Russia: **??? *Namibia, Africa: **??? *Australia: **??? Autobots: *Optimus Prime (Peter Cullen) *Bumblebee *Hound (John Goodman) *Drift (Ken Watanabe) *Crosshairs (John DiMaggio) *Los Angeles: **Blurr (Peter MacNichol) - stationed by Prime and Shane's father to keep a close eye on Shane and Tessa *Jordan River in India: **Depth charge **Hot-Shot (Omar Sly) - revealed the name was mispoken. **Springer (Neil Dickson) **Wheelie *Northern China: **Grimlock **Slag **Snarl **Sludge **Swoop **Spines *Russia: **12 Knights *Namibia, Africa: **Perceptor **Ultra Magnus (Tommy Lee Jones) **Wreck-Gar **Rewind *Australia: **Blaster (Jamie Foxx) **Kup **Wrecker **Alpha Trion (Ian McKellen) Decepticons: *Galvatron (Benedict Cumberbatch) - Unicron's new herald, since the Fallen failed, now serves as Unicron's herald. *Scourge (Danny Mann) - Head of the Sweeps, and Galvatron's most trusted lieutenant, turns into a bus. *Cyclonus (Diedrich Bader) - Head of the Armada, and has a score to settle with Crosshairs, turns into a jet.. *Blitzwing (Andy Serkis) - Galvatron's general, and Ferris's partner, transforms into a Jet and a Tank. *Tankor (Kevin Michael Richardson) *Thrust (John DiMaggio) *Jetstorm (Quinton Flynn) Other Robots: *Unicron (James Earl Jones) - the film's main antagonist, has been underneath the Earth for a millennia, He lied to Quintessa who he refers as a coward, he reveals that she wasn't killing him, she was feeding him. *Quintessa (Gemma Chan) - has been posing as a human to manipulate scientists working for the Govenrment to kill Unicron underneath the Earth, she was killed at the beginning by General Ferris who states "Your no Queen, your a coward!". Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Live-Action Category:Action Category:Sci-Fi